


Dollhouse

by Tiargo



Category: The Three Investigators | Die drei ??? - Various Authors
Genre: Broken Families, Childhood Trauma, Gen, Immerhin hat Skinny tolle Freunde, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Teenage Rebellion
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:47:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28627518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tiargo/pseuds/Tiargo
Summary: Ein Blick durch die Vorhänge auf Skinnys scheinbar perfekte Familie.
Kudos: 1





	Dollhouse

_***_

_Picture, picture, smile for the picture_

_Pose with your brother, won't you be a good sister_

_Everyone thinks that we're perfect_

_Please don't let them look through the curtains_

_***_

Skinny sah zu seiner Mutter. Wie unschuldig das Glas in ihren schmalen Händen aussah. Doch er wusste es besser. Es war nicht mal ganz Mittag und seine Mutter trank wieder. Nur ein wenig. Genug um vergessen zu können. Wer konnte es ihr verdenken?

Er dachte an die Flaschen die zwischen den Putzmitteln lagerten. Dort wo sein Vater sie mit Sicherheit nicht suchen würde. Wenn seine Ignoranz ihn nicht eh dazu zwingen würde, die Sucht in die er sie getrieben hatte, gekonnt zu übersehen.

Skinny hörte wie sich der Schlüssel im Schloss drehte, sah wie seine Mutter sich versteifte, hastig den letzten Schluck ihres Glases leerte, bevor sie sich ein Pfefferminz in den Mund steckte.

Schwere Schritte kamen den Flur entlang.

Skinny spürte die Anspannung, als würde sich ein Gewitter zusammenbrauen. Er kannte die Vorzeichen und er wusste, dass er abhauen sollte, solange er noch die Gelegenheit dazu hatte.

Was genau es war, konnte Skinny nicht sagen. Ob es daran lag, wie fest die Tür ins Schloss fiel oder wie sein Vater ihn mit stechenden Augen fixierte. Doch jede Faser im Körper seines Vaters schien gespannt zu sein.

Skinnys Blick huschte zu den Fenstern, dann zu der geschlossenen Verandatür und blieb an seinem Vater hängen. Der einzige Fluchtweg den er nutzen konnte, wurde von ihm versperrt. Also versuchte Skinny sich im Hintergrund zu halten, unsichtbar zu sein.

„Liebling, ich habe dich noch nicht so früh zurück erwartet.“

Die Stimme seiner Mutter zitterte schwach. Gespannt sah Skinny zwischen seinen Eltern hin und her. Jeden Moment erwartete er, dass sein Vater zuschlagen würde. Er brauchte keinen Grund, er fand immer einen.

Doch dann blieb Skinnys Blick am Hemdkragen seines Vaters hängen. Der rote Lippenstift war nicht zu übersehen. Und ein Blick zu seiner Mutter, sagte ihm, dass auch ihr der Fleck nicht entgangen war. Skinny verabscheute seinen Vater dafür, dass er nicht mal mehr die Höflichkeit besaß, zu versuchen seine Affairen geheim zu halten. Und er hasste seine Mutter dafür, dass sie all die Schläge und Erniedrigungen ertrug, als seien sie die gerechte Strafe Gottes für Vergehen die sie begangen hatte.

Skinny dachte an die teure Halskette die er vor einigen Tagen im Schreibtisch seines Vaters gefunden hatte, daran wie sein Vater die Schachtel am morgen in seinem Jackett hatte verschwinden lassen. Seine Mutter bekam schon lange keine Geschenke dieser Art mehr. Also konnte sie nur für seine Geliebte gewesen sein.

Er erinnerte sich an die junge Frau mit der er seinen Vater nun schon einige Male gesehen hatte. Sie strahlte, wenn sie ausgelassen lachte. Das genaue Gegenteil von seiner Mutter. Doch Skinny wusste, dass die Geliebte genauso ihren Glanz verlieren würde, wenn sie mehr als nur die Affaire seines Vaters wäre. Ob seine Mutter auch mal so schön und frei gewesen war? Damals, als seine Eltern sich kennen gelernt hatten?

Skinny sah zu seiner Mutter. Zart und eingeschüchtert stand sie vor dem großen, breitschultrigen Mann. Und er versuchte sich vorzustellen wie sie wohl in seinem Alter ausgesehen haben mochte. Hatten ihre gut frisierten Haare mehr einer wilden, blonden Mähne geähnelt? Oder war sie schon immer das unscheinbare Mädchen, dass sich an einen mächtigen Mann klammerte, in der Hoffnung etwas von seinem Glanz würde auf sie abfärben?

Skinny wusste es nicht. Und zum ersten Mal fiel ihm auf wie wenig er seine Eltern überhaupt kannte.

„Wo ist Kathy?“, verlangte sein Vater zu wissen.

„Bei Clara.“

„Sie soll spätestens in zwei Stunden wieder hier sein, wir haben nachher noch den Termin bei dem Fotografen wegen des Familienportraits.“

Unwillkürlich stöhnte Skinny auf. Eine verflucht beschissene Idee, denn im nächsten Moment drehte sein Vater sich zu ihm herum, fixierte Skinny mit stechendem Blick.

„Willst du mir etwas sagen, mein Sohn?“

Die Drohung die in dem rauen Tonfall mitschwang war nicht zu überhören.

Skinny erhob sich vom Sofa. Er war wahnsinnig genug gewesen, sich zu einer Reaktion hinreißen zu lassen. Nun in der unterlegenen Position zu verharren, würde an Selbstmord grenzen.

Doch Skinny schluckte den Kommentar hinunter. Nur ein „Nein, Sir.“ kam zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ich wüsste auch nicht, dass ich dich nach deiner Meinung gefragt habe. Und nun zieh dich um, ich will, dass du auf dem Bild respektabel aussiehst.“

Kurz warf Skinny seiner Mutter einen Blick zu, die wie versteinert im Türrahmen stand. Mit gesenktem Blick schlich er an seinem Vater vorbei, die Treppe hinauf in sein Zimmer.

Er ließ die Tür hinter sich ins Schloss fallen und drehte den Schlüssel herum. Sein Blick blieb an den beiden unordentlich schwarz gestrichenen Wänden haften, glitt über die Poster verschiedener Rock- und Metalbands. In all seiner Rebellion war sein Zimmer dennoch ziemlich unpersönlich. Vielleicht weil ein Teil von Skinny schon lange mit dem Gedanken spielte abzuhauen. Doch er wusste einfach nicht wohin. Und so schlimm, dass er gezwungen gewesen war zu türmen, war es nie gewesen. Also war er eben geblieben. Er war selbst erstaunt darüber mit wie viel Scheiße man sich arrangieren konnte, wenn man keinen anderen Ausweg hatte.

„Kathy, Darling, wie war es bei Clara?“

Die Stimme seines Vaters drang sogar durch das Holz der verschlossenen Tür. Kathy, seine jüngere Schwester war der ganze Stolz seines Vaters. Sie war die Einzige, in dieser gottverdammten Familie, die er hütete wie seinen ganz besonderen Schatz. Doch sie verstand es auch, ihn stolz zu machen. Sie war sein kleines Mädchen.

Skinny ließ den Kopf gegen die Tür sinken, während er aus dem Augenwinkel zum Kleiderschrank hinüber sah. Dann stieß er sich von dem rauen Holz ab und öffnete den Schrank. In einer der hinteren Ecken lag unschuldig in sich zusammengesunken sein Rucksack, immer gepackt mit dem Nötigsten. Skinny hatte eigentlich schon lange erwartet, dass er ihn brauchen würde. Aber irgendwie hielt er es immer noch einen Tag länger bei seiner Familie aus.

Skinny zog das Shirt über den Kopf und ließ es achtlos zu Boden fallen. Er fühlte wie sein Körper bei jeder Bewegung leise rebellierte. Die Schläge seines Vaters vom Vortag hallten noch nach, doch es war bei weitem nicht so schlimm wie es sein konnte. Er dachte an die Narben auf seinem Rücken, die sein Vater ihm mit einem Kleiderbügel zugefügt hatte. Unwillkürlich wanderte Skinnys Hand zu seinem Oberarm, zu der großflächigen Verbrennung die sich nur schwer unter einem T-Shirt verstecken ließ. Die Erinnerung daran wie sein Vater ihn dort mit kochendem Wasser verbrüht hatte. Er konnte froh sein, dass es nur den Arm erwischt hatte.

Skinny griff nach einem schwarzen Pullover der sich eng an seinen Körper schmiegte. Damit würde er seinen Vater zufrieden stellen können, hoffte er zumindest.

Leise öffnete Skinny seine Zimmertür und trat in den Flur. Die Tür zum Schlafzimmer seiner Eltern war nur angelehnt. Er hörte wie sein Vater knapp und im herrischen Tonfall sagte: „Trag die Perlen.“

Und irgendwas an dem wie sein Vater es sagte, legte bei Skinny einen Schalter um. Er lief die Treppe hinunter, schnappte sich den Schlüssel von der Ablage und verließ das Haus. Ohne noch einmal darüber nachzudenken, stieg er in seinen blauen Sportwagen und startete den Motor.

Er trieb den Wagen über einige Küstenstraßen bis nach Rocky Beach. Dort stellte er ihn auf einem abseits gelegenen Parkplatz ab. Die Strände waren um diese Uhrzeit noch voll mit Menschen, doch er wusste wo er Dylan und seine Gang finden würde.

Zielstrebig lief Skinny am Wasser entlang, dorthin wo die zerklüffteten Felsen Schutz vor fremden Augen boten. Die Höhlen hier waren als Versteck geeignet, doch es dauerte nicht lange, bis er die ersten vertrauten Gesichter entdeckte.

Mit einem unterdrückten Stöhnen ließ er sich neben Marie in den Sand fallen, fühlte wie die feinen Körnern an seinen Händen hafteten. Sie reichte ihm ein Bier, dann musterte sie ihn abschätzig von Kopf bis Fuß.

„Gehst du anschaffen?“

Skinny lachte. Keine abwegige Frage so schick wie er angezogen war.

„Die übliche guter Sohn-Scheiße.“, sagte er dann, doch sein Tonfall machte deutlich, dass er nicht weiter darüber reden wollte.

„Hast du Gras?“

Marie nickte und zog einen Joint und ein Feuerzeug aus der Tasche, dann reichte sie beides an Skinny weiter. Skinny zündete den Joint an. Dass er abgehauen war, würde er später bitter bereuen, da machte er sich nichts vor. Sein Vater würde toben und ihn wieder einmal verprügeln. Doch wenigstens für eine kurze Zeit wollte Skinny vergessen wie abgefuckt seine Familie war.

***

**Author's Note:**

> [Skinnys Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/3TcgEKRxU8xIA9x6o5YDT2)
> 
> Zitate:  
> Dollhouse - Melanie Martinez


End file.
